Silenced
by Sorablood
Summary: Seirei daughter of Stein and Spirit has an unusually day when she learns that she has a virus on her vocal cords. It is unknown if Stein will be able to save her before it spreads and finds its way to her heart and kills her. Rated M for later chapters LEMON & YAOI SteinXSpirit & OC


In Death City it was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky flowers where starting to bloom. The grass was getting greener and the water was sparkling when the sunlight hit it just right. There was a girl playing in the meadow she had pail skin and shoulder length hair that was the color of a blood red and she also had emerald green eyes that glistened at the newly born flowers. She was wearing a strapped dress that was the color of sky blue that came up a little higher than her knees that would flutter when the wind blew; it had a pictures of a flowers stitched on to it. Her knee high socks where white except for all the grass and mud stains on them and her shinny bell buckle shoes with mud on the tips. As the young girl played around in the flowers she was obvious to an older girl walking up behind her. The older girl had blond hair that folded off her shoulders and blew around she also had bright green eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and a ruffled skirt that was white with purple on the edges; she also had on thigh high socks that where blue with stares on them and lace up shoes. The older girl finally broke the silence.

"Seirei" the older girl said causing the red head girl to turn around to see who was calling for her.

"MAKA!" the little girl screamed and stopped what she was doing and ran over to the older girl and hugged her.

"Hi little sis" Maka greeted the little girl as she hugged her back.

"What are you doing hear I thought you had a mission?" Seirei asked.

"I got done with it sooner than expected." Maka replied and put Seirei down.

"Wow was it hard?" Seirei asked.

"A little but nothing is to hard for your big sister." Maka said as she gave a big smile. "Come on lets go inside. It's getting a little to windy out here." She said again as they started walking away from the flower patch.

They came to a big house that was covered in stitches and the door was wide open. Then they started hearing this noise coming closer and closer to them as they waited at the entrance finally someone game rolling out but fell down at the door way. The man looked at the two girls. He was still lying down from his fall.

"Hello Maka, hello Seirei." The man greeted as he was getting up.

"Hi professor Stein" Maka said.

"You sure know how to make an entrance daddy." Seirei said as she started walking inside.

"So I take it you finished your mission early." Stein asked Maka as they went inside.

"Yeap I am also trying to avoid my father. Any ideas where he is?" Maka asked.

"Don't bother hiding trust me I know you cant hide from Spirit." Stein said.

"Great" Maka said.

"Mister Maka" Stein called out.

"Yeah"

"Not that it is any of my business, but how long have you had this grudge against your father?" Stein questioned.

Maka hesitated then spoke "Uhh a long time I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"So around twelve to fourteen years correct?" Stein estimated.

"I guess so" Maka replied.

"Interesting I ask because he wants so very much, for you to talk to him and try to work it out it was a long time ago." Stein said as he turned the screw in his head.

"I can never forgive him for cheating on my mother all thoughts times!" Maka said her back facing Stein.

"I understand" Stein said.

"Sorry but I have to go to the library and finish studying." Maka said.

"Of cores" Stein said.

"BYE Maka" Seirei waved.

"Bye Seirei bye professor" Maka said and headed out the door.

"Seirei if you need me I'll be in my office." Stein said.

"Okay daddy" Seirei said and laded down on the couch. A few minutes passed and another man entered the house.

"Hi Seirei!" The man said.

"Hi mom" Seirei finally said as pulled herself up to look at the death scythe.

"Anything special happen to day?" Spirit asked.

"Not much although Maka did come back early." Seirei said as she fallowed him into the kitchen.

"MAKA is back!" Spirit yelled.

Seirei nodded "She was here a few minutes ago."

"And off course I missed her." Spirit added on as he started putting the groceries away. "Oh well I'll catch her later today."

"Yeah good luck with that" Seirei said under breath, but loud enough her mom could hear.

"And what is that supposed to mean." Spirit said as he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Seirei said.

"Then you might want to work on your side comments." Spirit said "Out with it."

"Ok, ok Maka is a-voiding you" Seirei said.

Spirit got this sad look on his face when he heard that but pushed it off.

"I wish I could just talk to her like we used to." Spirit said.

"I m sorry mom" Seirei said.

"Well at least I got one daughter who doesn't hate me." Spirit said as he picked her up and put her on the counter. "I got you your favorite cookies." He added on and gave her one and put the rest away.

"YAY cookie! Thanks mom" Seirei said as she got down off the counter and ran off with her cookie.

"You spoil her," Stein said as he walked in.

"I cant help it" Spirit said as he shrugged his shoulders. "That girl is just to cute how can you not spoil her." Stein roiled his eyes and gave Spirit a quick kiss before he changed the topic.

"You know Maka was here earlier?" Stein stated.

"Yeah Seirei told me she is still avoiding me." Spirit said.

"You should probably go talk to her." Stein said.

"If I can get her to listen." Spirit remarked. Just then he heard Seirei coughing in the other room. Spirit went in to check on her.

"Seirei are you okay?" Spirit asked.

"I m fine just a cough (cough)" Seirei coughed again.

"Lets go get you some medicine." Spirit said picking her up.

"No! Not that gross grape medicine." Seirei whinnied.

"You want to get better don't you?" Spirit said.

"It is just a cough mom!" Seirei said.

"Senpai it's just a cough loosen up." Stein said as he sat in his swivel chair.

"Your really the one to talk screw head." Spirit said sarcastically.

Stein laughed a little at the joke before saying. "Maka is probably in the library. If you want to talk to her you better do it soon."

"Okay, okay I m going don't your screw in a knot." Spirit said still holding Seirei.

"Seirei you want to come with me to the library?"

"Yeah" Seirei said. "Bye daddy (cough)" Spirit and Seirei left out the door to go to the library hoping Maka was there.

_**At the library**_

"There's Maka" Seirei said running over to Maka.

"Oh hi Seirei what are you doing here?" Maka asked then noticing her dad.

"Mom wanted to talk to you (cough)." Seirei said coughing even more.

"I m not in the mood to talk to Death Scythe!" Maka said and went back to her book.

"Maka cant you (cough) give him a (cough) chance." Seirei begged.

"Okay fine. You know Seirei you should really do something about that cough." Maka said as she got up and walked over to her dad.

"Hi Maka welcome back from your mission." Spirit started off with that normal goofy smile on his face.

"I know you want to talk to me about something other than my mission." Maka said.

"Wel-l I…..I uhhh" Spirit hesitated.

"You want to talk about the divorce don't you?" Maka said.

"*sigh* Maka that was a long time ago." Spirit replied.

"But its something you don't forget." Maka said. "Why did you cheat on momma?"

"Uhhhhh" Spirit hesitated again before saying. "I know whatever I say wont be good enough for you. But I think I cheated because I wasn't happy."

"Bu-t you alwa-" Maka said before she was cut off.

"Not unhappy being with Kami unhappy with being with a women." Spirit said.

"Wha-t" Maka asked all confused.

"*sigh* Well when me and Stein where young. Their was a rumor going around saying we where a couple; and they where sort of right." Spirit said.

"Sort of" Maka repeated.

"Well we did make out a few times and-" Spirit said as he got cut off.

"Gross" Maka couldn't help but say.

"Anyway when I met your mother and we started going out she asked me if I wanted to be her weapon, because she thought I could become a death scythe faster then I would have been with Stein. I started think about it and no matter how strong Stein was he wasn't as devoted to it as much I was cause of his studies always got in the way. He would study way more than he had to; so I though we should switch partners. When I talked to him about it he didn't say much I think he was just in too much shock to believe it. Then we switched I got Kami and he got Marie, but he and Marie didn't last long as partners." Spirit explained.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"I think it was because if he wasn't going to have the weapon he wanted he didn't want a weapon at all.' Spirit said.

"Papa you know I can never forgive you for cheating on momma, but I'll try cause that is a really good reason why you did it in the first place." Maka said. "Besides I did get on good thing out of it." As she looked at Seirei who was reading a picture book, but her cough getting worse.

"Don't you think you should give her some medicine?" Maka asked.

"I was going to but Stein said to wait if it got worse. And I think it has gotten worse enough." Spirit said walking over to Seirei and picking her up. "Lets get you some medicine."

"Anything but that gross (cough) grape medicine." Seirei whinnied as Spirit carried her out the door along with Maka behind him heading back home.

_**Home**_

"Daddy" Seirei said walking into the kitchen where Stein was. "My throat still hurts."

"Hmmm" Stein thought as he picked her up and put her on the counter to get a better view of her throat. "Say aw"

"Awwwwww" Seirei said as her dad looked down her throat.

"What the-" Stein started to say before Spirit interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Spirit asked.

"I am just going to take a x-ray of her throat to make sure." Stein said and picked up Seirei and put her down on the floor. "Maka can you take Seirei to the x-ray room?"

"Sure professor Stein." Maka said. "Come on Seirei." She said again as Seirei ran over to her and they walked out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her throat?" Spirit asked again as Stein pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I m not positive but I think there is some sort of virus on her vocal cords." Stein said as he puffed out some smoke.

"VIR-!" Spirit would have yelled if Stein didn't cover his mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhhh" Stein shushed him and took his hand off Spirit's mouth.

"A virus are you sure?" Spirit said a lot more quietly, but anxious.

"For once I hope I'm wrong." Stein said as he and Spirit walked to the x-ray room where Maka and Seirei where waiting. Maka was looking down Seirei's throat.

"What is wrong with her throat?" Maka asked as she looked at Stein.

"Come with me Maka" Spirit said as he gestured Maka to come with him out to the other room. Maka then left the room with her dad.

"Papa what's going on?" Maka asked again as she and Spirit went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Maka" Spirit started then sighed trying to think of how to break the news to Maka. "Seirei… has some sort of virus on her vocal cords and it requires immediate surgery."

"WHAT" was all Maka could say as she went into complete shock after hearing the news. "She is going to be okay after the surgery right!" as she stood up.

"The virus hopefully hasn't spread." Spirit said still sitting down.

"And if it has?" Maka asked not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"….." Spirit didn't say anything. Which made Maka even angrier not getting an answer she ran back to the x-ray room where Stein and Seirei where. When she got there and looked in the room she saw Seirei crying.

"M-maka….." Seirei said. Maka walked over to her looking at Stein who was trying to stop her from crying.

"What will happen if it has spread?" Maka asked and Spirit came back into the room.

Stein turned the screw in his head not wanting to answer either.

"TELL ME!" Maka demanded still holding on to the little girl who was still crying a little.

" If the virus has spread then it will slowly suffocate her." Stein finally said not looking Maka in the eye.

Maka's face went as white as a ghost. "N-no your lying you have to be LYING!"

"I wish I was." Stein said.

Maka's eyes started to fill with tears as she started to feel the little girl push her off and run over to Stein and grab him by the leg.

"Make it stop daddy (cough)" Seirei pleaded still hugging stein leg.

"I will" Stein said picking up the small girl. "I promises" he looked into the little girl's eyes still filled with tears she had his eyes, his dark green eyes.

"So she will be okay if the virus hasn't spread?" Maka asked.

"Yes and no. (sigh) You see the virus is on her vocal cords and in order to remove the virus I am forced to remove her vocal cords as well; in other words she will never be able to speak again." Stein said as the little girl was still crying on his shoulder.

Maka then started feeling hot tears run down her face as she heard that.

"I m going to take a x-ray then put her under anesthesia and then perform the surgery." Stein said as he put her on the table to take an x-ray of her throat.

After Seirei's x-ray came out and she was about to be given the anesthesia.

"Seirei you are going to be okay." Spirit insured his daughter.

"Thanks mom" Seirei said as she lied down on the bed.

Maka walked up to the little girl and smiled.

"Thank you… Maka" where the last words Seirei said before Stein inserted the anesthesia into her with a shot. Seirei slowly started to feel sleepy and she closed her eyes and went into a deep slumber, which was Stein's que to start the surgery. Maka and Spirit left the room for Stein to start. Once Maka was in another room Spirit had one last thing to tell Stein.

"Be careful with her. She is only five years old." Spirit said to Stein.

"I promise" Stein insured him then he kissed him. "I wont let anything happen to that girl."

Spirit then walked to the living room where Maka was waiting on the couch.

"Maka how about we go for a walk." Spirit said trying to cheer her up.

She nodded in agreement and followed her dad out the door. They started walking into town.

"What do you think will be a good present for Seirei when she wakes up?" Spirit asked.

"She wont be able to talk anymore… um….. maybe a sign language book." Maka replied.

"That's a great idea!" Spirit said as they headed for a bookstore. Spirit was looking for a sign language book while Maka just sat down in a chair thinking to herself.

~What if she doesn't wake up? What if it already spread? What if? ~ Was all that was going threw Maka mind. What if it was to late?!

"I found one" Spirit said with a big smile on his face holding up a sign language book. Then he notice Maka was clutching to a small box she had in her hand.

"Maka?"

"Huh?!"

"What's in the box?" Spirit asked.

"Oh…. just a little souvenir I got for Seirei. While me and Soul where out on our mission." Maka replied.

Spirit smiled "You're a good big sister." Spirit said as he patted her on the head and went to go buy the book.

"I m going to the park" Maka said while her dad went to the register.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine" Maka then left out the door and towards the park and saw a familiar boy sitting on one of the swings.

"Hi Soul" Maka greeted and sat in the swing next to her weapon.

"Hey where have you've been? I have been texting you all day." Soul asked.

"Oh…. Sorry" Maka replied.

"Maka"

"Hmm"

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Maka asked as she looked down at her feet.

"I know you Maka and I can tell when your upset." Soul pointed out.

"(sigh) Its Seirei" Maka began.

"What about her?"

"She is in surgery right now" Maka said still looking down at her feet not wanting to look Soul in his red eyes.

"Woh what happen!" Soul asked.

"Prof. Stein found a virus on her vocal cords." Maka said.

"She is going to be okay right?!" Soul asked he was very found of Seirei. Maka would often bring Seirei with her to practice and occasionally to school.

"I don't know, if it has already spread then it will slowly kill her, but if it hasn't she will live but she will never be ably to speak again." Maka explained.

"No way, are you sure?"

"Yes" Maka said. "My name was her first word and it was her last." She started to tear up at the though of it.

"Hey it's going to be okay. Seirei is a strong girl she takes after her sister on that; she'll get threw this." Soul reinsured her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if she doesn't?" Maka asked. Just then her cell phone went off. It was Spirit texting Maka to let her know to come home soon and that Seirei' surgery was almost done.

"I got to go Soul, Seirei's surgery is almost over and I want to be there when she wakes up." Maka said as she got off the swing and started walking.

"Hey Maka" Soul started. "Don't beat yourself up. She will get threw this." He smiled and then left. Maka then started back to Stein's house.

"Maybe she will be okay."


End file.
